


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie, despite his promise, does not pick up Sam, who ends up sitting in the rain for almost a half hour. And, at the end of the day, the rain seemed colder than ever.
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury
Kudos: 24





	Rain

Sam shivered in the cold rain. He kept pulling out his phone, thinking of texting Charlie, but every time he put it back in his pocket. He was certain that Charlie said he’d pick up Sam at 8:00- it was 8:15- but what if Sam was wrong about the time? He didn’t want to bother Charlie.

He was sitting on a bench in a park, all alone. Or, he thought he was all alone. Evidently, he was not very observant, because he was not alone at all.

“Why are you here?” a voice said next to Sam. He jumped, shocked.

George, a boy in Sam’s college, was sitting next to him. Sam didn’t know how he didn’t see George when he sat down- it seemed obvious now.

“I- uh-” Sam stammered. “F-friend’s picking me up. How long have you been sitting there?”

“The whole time. Is it that Charles boy?” Sam remembered introducing Charlie to George the first time they met.

“Uh- yeah, actually. What are you doing here?” 

“Nothing, really. I- I saw you coming here and thought I might chat for a bit.” George smiled, and Sam found himself smiling back. They hadn’t talked since the first time they met- George had quickly gotten a reputation as a bad kid, and Sam knew better than to get too attached to someone like him. But when they talked, George always just seemed so nice.

“Go ahead and talk, then. I think I might be wrong about the time Charlie said he would pick me up, so I might be here for a while.”

“Are you sure he’s gonna pick you up? Some people are like that- you know, don’t follow through on what they say they’ll do.”

If there was one thing that could’ve convinced Sam that George was not a good person, it was that.

“Charlie’s not like that,” Sam said, a cold edge in his voice.

“How do you know?” George challenged. “How long have you known him? Maybe he met someone that he liked better than you.”

“Charlie isn’t like that,” Sam said again, glaring at George. “Though I guess you wouldn’t understand how good people act, cause you’re not a good person.”

“Yeah, ok. I’m definitely not sitting out in the cold rain just to keep someone company. No, because I’m not a good person!” 

George stood up, not even giving Sam the chance to say anything. “Whatever. I’m gonna go eat.”

George left Sam sitting in the rain. The cold seemed to get colder.

Sam’s phone buzzed. 

-on chat with Aaron Burr-

Burri’mcold: Sam, come to our apartment. Charlie’s not gonna pick you up, sorry. Just walk

ForShame: whats wrong

Burri’mcold: Charlie’s sick

Burri’mcold: just come to our apartment

-off chat-

Sam felt the panic building in his chest as he stood up and started towards Aaron and Charlie’s apartment. If possible, the rain seemed even more cold, and now it was mixed with Sam’s tears. Not only for Charlie, but also for George.

***

Sam burst into their apartment, rain dripping from his hair and coat. He threw his coat onto the coat rack- why the heck did they have a coat rack- and dropped onto the floor next to Charlie, who was sleeping on the couch.

“Is he ok?” Sam asked, gasping for air. He’d ran most of the way. “What happened?”

“I dunno,” Aaron said. “He left to pick you up, but a minute later he came back and collapsed on the couch, saying he didn’t feel good.”

“Did he-” Sam was interrupted by the door being flung open, and another boy sat down next to Sam.

“George?” Sam said, very confused.

“Uh, yeah? What’s wrong with Charlie?”

“No wait, why is George here?” Sam asked Aaron.

Aaron, who was not very concerned about secrets at the time, answered honestly. “Charlie kept in touch with him, because it’s fairly obvious that you two like each other, but neither will admit it.”

Sam stared at him, mouth open. “I- what?”

“What happened to Charlie?” George repeated, even though his face was as red as Sam’s hair.

“He’s sick,” Aaron said. “I told you that through text.”

“But with what?” George asked.

“I dunno. Should we bring him to the hospital?” Sam asked, his heart racing.

“No, that makes it too final. I say we should just stay here,” Aaron suggested. “George, there’s a guest room, and Sam can take Charlie’s bed.”

They both nodded, and went to their assigned rooms.

Sam lied down, his head spinning from Aaron’s proclamation that he and George liked each other. Sam hadn’t ever thought of that, but now that he thought about it.…

It just seemed so right.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, two fanfics in one day. Crazy, I know. But what else can we do in quarantine?


End file.
